The project is a conference on the E. coli genome, the third such meeting, with the objective of bringing together investigators working on different aspects of the E. coli genome. Labs will be represented that sequence DNA of the genome, analyze sequence information, develop databases of physical and genetic maps and physiology of gene products, use genetic tools, examine the physical chemistry of the chromosome, and do molecular population biology on genetic variation among strains of E. coli. The meeting serves as a way to keep large scale sequencing projects on track with good communication. In a sense the annual meeting serves to set benchmark goals and to encourage sharing results. At each meeting, relevant questions are posed, laying down challenges. One such is the development of user-friendly, compatible, connected database systems, a challenge that has not yet been met.